darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona Gorgon
Crona (クロナ, Kurona; Literally meaning "Dark One") is one of the first reoccurring antagonists of the Soul Eater series. The child of Medusa Gorgon, Crona is a Demon Sword Master whose weapon, Ragnarok, resides permanently within his/her blood. Despite the fact that Ragnarok is very muscular, Crona is very flimsy. Crona was Medusa's first attempt at creating a Kishin, but instead of turning into a Demon god, Crona instead turned to help Shibusen defeat Medusa and, ultimately, the Kishin. Crona is presented with an ambiguous gender throughout the entire series thaw in darknesswithinshadow crona is confired to be a girle. Appearance Cronakid Crona as a child ShubairAdded by Shubair Insanity crona Crona's new look after "re-shaping" ErgotthAdded by Ergotth Crona has an androgynous appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, and tall stature. His/Her hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over Crona's face. Most of the time, Crona wears a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his/her legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. For formal occasions, Crona wears a white suit: the suit is very plain, with long un-detailed pants and a coat with long sleeves and a collar. The coat appears to fasten at the front and back. As a child, Crona wore a black knee-high dress. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. Like the present-day clothing, the childhood design also has a white collar and cuffs. The shoes stay relatively the same, as well. Crona's hair is shorter and simpler in this stage, but overall the same design. After being "re-shaped" by Medusa and fused completely with the Black Clown, his/her clothes have been covered by several steel/cloth plates on his/her shoulders coming from his/her neck and more plates around the waist, though it now manifests without the aid of the other two arms, becoming part of some kind of permanent attire. When not fused with the Black Clown, Crona still wears a black dress, but without the white cuffs and collar. The dress is now covered by thick folds of fabric covering the feet (slightly similar to Arachne's dress). Also, as Crona edges closer to utter insanity, his/her features become noticeably sharper, with a thin and long body, long and bony fingers, and sharper, colder eyes. darknesswithinshadow Personality Crona soul Crona's Soul after fusing with the Black Clown Blackstar1Added by Blackstar1 “ But I've never seen a guy with a screw sticking out of his head before! I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with a guy like that. ” —Crona, Episode 8 Crona was taught at an early age to kill and torture small animals by Medusa to get him/her used to killing people. Crona is Ragnarok's meister, and is initially under Medusa's orders (and control) to take any soul they find, be it evil or good. Crona is a very naive and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Ragnarok in the form of noogies and threats to eat Crona's share of food. Crona does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but Medusa normally introduces a spell into Crona's mind which increases Crona's aggression. Ragnarok also bullies him/her into fighting. While under Medusa's control, Crona becomes dangerously unstable, showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments. Crona is incredibly nervous and jumpy, and the slightest thing can make him/her frightened. Crona is also incredibly emotional and sensitive. After Crona becomes friends with Maka in the anime, however, Crona begins to become surer of herself/himself, but still has difficulty making decisions. He/she soon begins to distinguish the difference between good and evil. Crona's Soul Post-Kishin Absorption Crona's Soul after absorbing Asura Consus, the Erudite GodAdded by Consus, the Erudite God Crona is extremely negative, enough so that a poem Crona wrote was so abundantly depressing it made Black Star, Maka, Marie, Soul, and Sid sulk in a corner and wish they were never born (though in Sid's case, he wishes he was never revived) after reading it, with Crona shortly following the suite. Crona seems to want to adapt to interacting with people, but it seems hard for him/her to do, most likely because of Medusa's abusive treatment. However, Crona does show signs of slowly opening up to the people around him/her, and becomes touched with how the others care about him/her, up to the point he/she thinks he does not deserve that much attention. Crona seems more relaxed around Maka. Unless Maka comes and fetches him/her, Crona normally stays in a corner of any room, and will cower in it if frightened, calling the corner 'Mr. Corner'. Crona mostly interacts with others only when Maka is present, since Maka can easily tune in to Crona's Soul Wavelength to be understanding and calming when needed. Crona also expresses unusual determination when it comes to helping or protecting Maka. Due to Crona's lack of interaction with others (other than eating their souls), Crona has nearly no experience in interacting with other people, hence Crona's catchphrase, "I don't know how to deal with ???..." Crona cannot adapt to new situations and can panic easily, and finds it difficult to make decisions. Despite the fact that Crona was beginning to adapt to his/her new life, he/she was coerced back into working for Medusa and ran away from Shibusen after acting as a spy for Medusa. After returning to Medusa, Crona's personality reverts back to his/her original dark, insane state. Crona also seems to suffer from amnesia, not remembering Maka or his/her friends However; he/she shows signs of inner conflict as he/she attempts to remember his/her past life. In the anime, Crona becomes more determined and courageous when he/she decides to go and defeat Medusa and rescue Stein alongside Marie and Maka. Although still nervous and unsettled by Medusa, Crona stands up to her and even risks his/her life for Maka. In the anime, Crona also seems to have a good sense of direction, being able to navigate both himself/herself and Marie through DWMA and Medusa's lair. darknesswithinshadow Category:Characters Category:Children of Terrantos